The Uses of a Thread
by yeonjunskiths
Summary: When Eriol's interest is peaked over Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, he decides to take things into his own hands. He binds the two together for a day and watches the cuteness ensue. He did warn Sakura about the many uses of a thread after all.
1. Curiosity

Clow Reed, the most powerful magician of all time, was very curious.

It had been a long time since he had felt the desire to break down the things around him (the people around him in this case) in order to understand them. He had the ability to control time and space itself and yet somehow, the universe always found ways to surprise him again and again.

He leaned back in his old chair and sighed. In front of him, the fire crackled and popped, glowing softly in the dark room. The windows along the side of the room were open, allowing cool air to swirl in, the curtains softly swaying in the night.

Eriol stared into the fire, wondering how fate had led itself to this particular outcome.

Sakura _should_ have been taken with Yue upon meeting him, as the attraction to his magic was too strong for such a young girl to see through and Yue _should_ have fallen in love his new master completely, he had expected Yue to finally move on once Sakura became their new master. But when watching Yue's other form, Yukito, interact with Sakura while it indeed was a caring relationship, it wasn't the one that Eriol had expected.

She was of his own blood and Yue's new master, there _should_ be a bond strong enough there to attract the two together. In life though, their relationship seemed more like one of a family, which was far less intimate than the dedicated love Crow had once basked in, and expected Sakura to as well. While Sakura did indeed seem to hold some affection for Yukito, when talking to Yue instead of this feeling growing, as he thought would happen, it simply disappeared!

She treated Yue no different than she did Kero, and he was baffled.

It wasn't a crime that she didn't love Yue, he thought, simply unexpected. He knew she held the Cards very closely to her heart, seeing them not as tools but as friends and it was a beautiful thing, something he admired very much. The openness of her heart and her willingness to love was the reason he was 'assisting' her in changing the Crow Cards into her own now. Without motive she would recklessly attempt to transform all the cards at once, putting herself at risk. He knew there was nothing more important to Sakura than the people she cared about and that by putting them in danger, she gained the resolve needed to change the cards safely.

Like today, when he had used the threads he bought shopping for a bear to control Syaroan. After spending only a few minutes with their group it was easy to see that putting Syaoran in danger was the quickest way to pull at Sakura's heartstrings. At that, he realized that it was actually very clear who had caused this change of plans. A change that, while it peaked his brow, deeply excited Eriol.

He sat up again and stretched his arms out to the fire. He extended his fingers, stretching them and letting his magic shimmer at the end.

He smiled in the darkness.

Syaoran, the sweet boy, had quickly won Eriol's support. His adoration for Sakura practically came off of him in waves and while Syaoran himself seemed confused by his feelings, Eriol knew that they wouldn't be going away anytime soon. It was amusing the way he blushed and danced around Sakura's questions, taking two steps back for every meager inch she leaned forward. Often whenever he looked over in class, Syaroan was attempting to hide a pink face in his hands as Sakura giggled and asked him if he was alright. Usually taking one of her small fingers and poking him in his red cheeks until he gave in and offered up some poor explanation for why he was so flustered.

Syaroan was really very honest, his emotions displayed right there on his face as he watched Sakura throughout the day. Whenever she was smiling, his own eyes sparkled and his lips broke into a smile that mirrored hers. If she was sad, he was right there, brows all scrunched as he attempted to comfort her and punch whatever had brought those tears to her eyes. It was very entertaining to watch the two interact, as it was so far from what Eriol had predicted.

He truly adored the unexpected. It brought back that sense of wonder he had back when he was young, the joy he felt casting simple wind spells to shake the windchimes of his childhood home. Eriol smiled to himself and stood up from his chair, but upon standing the fire went out.

The room was suddenly bathed in darkness and Eriol sat still until after a moment the fire lit again. He scanned the black room, wondering who had managed to enter without him noticing their presence when he saw a small bundle of thread on the table. It was bright yellow and brand new, and quickly Eriol recognized it as the one he had bought just a few hours ago. The bundle stood up straight on the oak table with a needle stuck into the side. Behind him, the door made a sound as it slipped close and Nakuru's giggle could be heard echoing down the hallway. Eriol smiled to himself again, lightly shaking his head at Ruby Moon's mischievousness.

She should know him better than that, to leave only a simple thread there. He placed his hand over the bundle and soon it began to shine, Eriol's magic intertwining itself with it. When he pulled away no longer was the thread yellow but a dark pink, it was actually nearly red, he realized with a smirk. The accompanying needle had grown into a long silver staff that laid on it side against the oak table. It seemed to still be made out of steel as Eriol picked it up and examined it. He held it like a walking stick and he leaned on it experimentally. He lifted it and pressed on the 'needle' at its two ends to see if it would bend and after a moment, decided that it was perfect for the task at hand.

He picked the thread up off the old table and pocketed it, walking toward the same door that Nakuru has just sneaked out of. Oh yes, he thought to himself as he looked back into the room for the last time and gazed out the window.

The moon shone brightly against the backdrop of the black mountains and the empty room. It became the only source of light as Eriol put out the fire once again. The chair he was just sitting in seemed silver in this new milky light. He turned away and walked out, the staff in hand.

Soon, he thought, Sakura would learn another one of the many uses for a thread.

* * *

This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm v excited! Sorry it's so short but later chapters will be much longer, I just need the plot to pick up a bit. Please leave a review loves!


	2. Dreams

Sakura stood behind the stage in her school's auditorium. She knew that she was here for the school's play but something about it was off.

She was dressed in a long deep golden gown that ruffled out at the bottom until it stops at the end of her thighs. The ends of the dress were adorned with white flower patterns and she was slightly overwhelmed by its beauty.

As she was fingering one of the small delicate flowers on the curves of the dress, trumpets rang out. She instantly recognized them as her cue and stepped out onto the stage and into the spotlight.

All around her, her friends were giggling and dancing with their partners. I'm at a ball, she realized and looked around. The back of the stage was now covered with a wide white wall with long satin ribbons hung along it. The ribbons extended to the ceiling, where they draped themselves above, creating a canopy to cover everyone. Thick vines with large flowers blooming from it were wrapped alongside the ribbons and ran down the walls, making the area seem older and more real than it was.

It was so stunning that Sakura forgot that she was supposed to be acting in a play. In the background she could hear a soft violin and paused for a moment, listening to the melodious song it played. It was so calming that unknowingly she began to gently sway her body to the music.

Suddenly a low voice spoke from behind her, "May I have this dance?"

She whipped around and locked eyes with Syoaran. He stood tall behind her, dressed in a handsome white ensemble. It had similar flowers to her own on its chest and shoulders, but his flowers were the gold color of her dress and seemed much more dignified than pretty on him.

She looked up at his face and blushed at the look in his dark eyes, sparking with interest.

He knowingly smiled at her and reached down to grab her hand. She gasped at his soft touch and allowed him to gently pull her to the middle of the stage as he began to spin her around to the flow of the song.

He pulled her closer and continued to dance along to the violin, rocking with her until she forgot the rest of the world around them. All she could see was him. His forehead was bowed down so that it rested on hers and his eyes were closed. He had the most content smile on his face she felt warm looking at it. She turned positively red at the sensation being held in his arms gave her and stared intently at his face. His long eyelashes played across his cheek and his hair fell on his forehead, slightly hiding his eyes. She was suddenly tempted to reach up and push them away and as she worked up the courage to do so, he suddenly looked up at her. His grasp tightened and he pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear- "SAKURA!"

She awoke with a start.

Kero floated above her head, tapping his foot in the air and frowning very sassily.

"Sakura, how are you ever going to get to school on time if every morning you sleep in?!" He said, wagging his little finger at her in the air as if he were a disappointed parent.

She shook her head trying to shake out the image of Syaoran being oh so close to her, "K-Kero-chan! What did l say about waking me up before my alarm!"

She looked at her clock and realized that she had slept for 30 minutes longer than usual. Sakura launched out of her bed and ran into her closet, shrieking out. "I'm gonna be late! I -uh - Shoe shoe, WHERE is my shoe! - Oh Kero, how could you let me stay in bed - The BED! It's under the bed!"

Kero sat on the desk, amazed as he watched Sakura leap from deep within her closet - soar gracefully through the air and land head first under her bed.

Her legs kicked about as she searched for her missing shoe, "l got it!"

She yanked the small brown slip on out from under the bed and tossed it into her bag. She sprang up from her place on the floor and ran down the stairs, shouting goodbyes as she went.

Kero blinked and looked at the empty room in front of him, dumbfounded by the spectacle he just witnessed.

Sakura sped down the road, going so fast that she couldn't see the street corners or which buildings she passed. Once she was a few minutes into the ride though she slowed down and began to skate with more caution, looking at the path ahead of her

On both sides of the road were rows of tall Cherry Blossom trees. Their petals floated and swirled in the air, dancing in a way. Watching the pretty petals spin she giggled to herself and spun around on her skates, picking up speed as if to join in with the flowers.

As she twirled along she was reminded of her dream that night. Syaoran holding her so closely, the feeling of his arms around her, the look on his face as he- "What am l thinking?!"

She stopped skating and bent down to hide her face, embarrassed by how overwhelmed she was just thinking about that dream. She was bright red and she attempted to cover that fact behind her hands.

After she had calmed down, she moved her arms so that her cheeks rested on her palms and mumbled to herself, "It's only Syaoran-kun. I shouldn't be reacting this way, he's just a friend of mine so what am I thinking about?"

In the distance she heard the school bell ringing. "I'm late!"

Getting up and forgetting the weird feelings she kept having, she skated away, promising to herself to push away all thoughts of the dream.

When she arrived at the classroom everyone was already there except for the teacher. Her friends were happily walking around, talking and laughing as they pleased. Tomoyo sat in her own chair and smiled up at Sakura when she approached, "Good morning Sakura-chan"

"Good morning!" She smiled, "Where's Terada-sensei? "

Tomoyo put her finger to her lips and thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, I didn't hear that he was going to be absent today."

Sakura hummed, and turned her head to look out the window, paused in thought. It was a sunny day, and she could see the birds and squirrels skittering along from her classroom window.

Tomoyo put her hand down and gave her a mischievous smile, "Speaking of missing people, Syaoran's not here either" and gestured towards his empty desk.

Huh, she thought, he's usually always on time. Sakura looked at his desk and felt a weird Feeling in her chest. She wondered if he wasn't coming. An image of Syaoran walking to school popped into her mind, what if when he was crossing the street a big bus was coming down the road too. What if the bus couldn't see him, is he in the hospital, will he ever walk again?! Sakura's eyes widened and she froze in her chair as these scenes played on in her head.

Tomoyo stared at her for a second and giggled into her palm. "You're so cute Sakura-chan, I bet Syaoran-kun just slept in."

Sakura sheepishly glanced glanced back at her, smiled and then nodded at her explanation. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. If it could happen to her, she guessed Syaoran-kun could sleep in too. Speaking of the devil, the door to the classroom was thrown open and there stood Syaoran. His dark hair was messy as if he hadn't had a chance to brush it that morning and even though he usually greeted everyone with a good morning he walked straight to his desk and plopped down.

Sakura and Tomoya heard a tiny thud as Syaoran dropped his head onto the hard desk. Sakura turned around in her chair to see Syoaran now had his face buried in his arms. Looking at his hair now she was reminded of the strands she wanted to brush back of that same hair last night.

She blushed at the intrusive thought and instead poked him on the shoulder.

"Is everything okay Syoaran? You seem upset, " she said.

He shook his head, refusing to answer or look up at her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head again, but this time he sat up and propped his head upon his hand, "I'm failing English again."

Ooph. That explains it. Sakura knew that Syaoran's mother watched over his grades like a hawk and considering that he was this upset, she probably called him to yell about it. She felt bad for Syaoran, she knew he held his mother in very high regards and despite their seeming cold relationship, he hated disappointing her.

"If you'd like, I could tutor you? I'm actually really good at English. I'm sure I could help you do a little better," It was true, English came easy to her and if he needed her, she'd do anything she could.

Syaoran looked at her in earnest, "Really Sakura?" He desperately needed the help and honestly, the idea of spending hours alone with her was pretty tempting too.

She gave him a big smile, "Of course!"

The classroom door suddenly opened again and this time both Terada-sensei and Eriol were standing there. Eriol seemed to be amused despite the fact that he was just caught being late by the teacher.

"Now Eriol-kun," Terada-sensei began to lecture, "you have to make getting to school on time a priority. l understand that you just transferred here and your adjust- "

Eriol ignored him and strolled to his seat next to Syaoran. He gave them all a cheerful smile and said, "Good morning everyone."

"Hello Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, turning to greet him.

Syaoran buried his head in his arms once again but still greeted Eriol with something that might've been meant to sound like a good morning.

"Good Morning!" Sakura said as she examined him, looking for clues as to why he was late. His clothes were all in order and his eyes didn't seem sleepy, so he probably didn't sleep in.

She wondered if something good happened to him this morning because he certainly had a new twinkle in his eyes.

Ignoring her stare Eriol started a conversation with Tomoyo about the song she was going to be practicing after school.

"Well, it is a little uncomfortable singing a song completely in English but since the way it sounds is so nice l barely even notice it's a different language."

Eriol hummed in agreement, "I'd love to hear you sing it before the recital. Could l attend a practice after school?"

"That would be so much fun. l always do my best when I'm singing in front of others," Tomoyo said.

Sakura loved Tomoyo's singing, her voice was so pretty she could listen to it for hours. "I'd like to come to!"

"Sakura-chan, if you come I'll definitely sing my best!," Tomoyo visibly brightened at the idea of filming Sakura listening to her sing. She was always _so_ cute when she was excited about something.

Sakura reached over and nudged Syaoran's shoulder, "Would you like to come to? We could do a little English practice while we wait for Tomoyo to get ready."

He nodded into the desk, trying to hide his very obvious excitement at the idea of getting to spend time with Sakura after school.

Tomoyo shared a look with Eriol and giggled again, now very excited for practice today.

* * *

From now on I'll probably be updating the story weekly, trying to crank out longer chapters.

I've been really enjoying writing this, thankyouthankyou to everyone who read and left a review, getting those notifications is so exciting.

Please leave a review, tell me what you guys think should happen!


End file.
